


30 Days of Smut - Day 2: Kink - Spanking

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Tommy can see, there are two main reasons reasons for spankings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 2: Kink - Spanking

As far as Tommy can see, there are two main reasons reasons for spankings. On one hand - and, fuck yes, he giggles at that, because he imagines that hand coming down hard on his ass - he needs it and gets off on it. There’s no shame in it, at least not in his mind. The rhythm, the anticipation and even the pain all join together in making his dick harden and twitch in time to the hand. 

The spankings help him forget about everything else, even if it’s only for an hour or so, and live and breathe and think only about what’s happening _right then_. Sometimes, it’s the only way he can get his mind to give up all the other shit and calm down.

The hands that do the spanking have to be big hands - big enough to cover one whole cheek - because he needs to know that the person connected to the hands is big enough to do what they want to him, but they won’t unless he wants it, too. It’s way too fucked up and complicated to try and explain, but it’s simple to see in his mind. He just needs someone who _can_ but _won’t_ unless he says it’s okay. He thinks trust and shit like that are in there somewhere, but he knows when it’s right and when it’s not, and that’s as far as he wants to think about it.

It’s always been right with Adam. From the beginning, he could tell when Tommy needed it. It’s like he watches for the signs of panic building in Tommy’s eyes, and he knows exactly what to do. When Tommy starts going twitchy all over and won’t look anyone in the eye, Adam knows why. He knows it’s because Tommy’s seeing and hearing too much outside himself, losing focus on what his own needs are. 

That’s when Adam starts watching for the perfect opportunity to help Tommy find his center. It has to be when they’re alone, of course. Adam knows how closely he guards this part of himself, even if he isn’t exactly ashamed of it. It’s just private. It’s something he’s only ever shared with a very few, and Adam’s the only one who’s been able to handle the responsibility all the way.

Then they have to have more than just a minute or two alone. Adam won’t rush, and Tommy’s so fucking grateful for that. He’ll take all the time Tommy needs, letting him come apart slowly so it’s not a shock, and making sure he has enough time for Tommy to come all the way back after, before he has to face other people again. 

The spanking goes on until Tommy feels his belly tightening and his dick swelling until it finally lets go. Then Adam carefully cleans him up, letting Tommy enjoy the warm roughness of the damp cloth and the cool glide of the lotion he uses on Tommy’s sore ass.

For these spankings, Tommy stands. He stands with his back to Adam, his pants pooling on the floor. He bends over and grabs his ankles and pulls in so tight it’s like his fucking life depends on it, and sometimes it really feels like it does.

The other reason Adam spanks him is more because he _deserves_ it than because he _needs_ it, and Tommy respects that. Actually, he more than respects it; he likes it. It means that Adam’s always watching out for him. If he does something that might cause harm to himself, like sticking his bare hands in a mound of freezing snow when he’s goofing with the guys, he know that Adam will call him on it. He doesn’t always think things all the way through before he acts - never has, and probably never will - but he knows that Adam’s watching and waiting for the right time to remind him that he should.

Adam just crooks a finger at him, and motions him into an empty room, and Tommy’s mind immediately starts trying to pinpoint what he did this time. He needs to figure it out on his own before Adam will spank him for it. It makes more of a statement that way, or some shit like that. Whatever it is, Adam wants it that way, so Tommy always tries his best to have the answer when Adam asks if he knows why he needs a spanking.

For these spankings, Adam’s in charge all the way. He pulls Tommy’s pants down just far enough to expose Tommy’s ass. Then Adam pulls Tommy down across his knees, and even though he knows it’s gonna hurt, Tommy likes being there. There’s something so strong and sure in the way Adam’s legs feel. Tommy knows those legs and that lap are strong enough to hold him up no matter how long the spanking goes on. 

Adam makes sure to add a caress, a gentle touch or rub, between each blow, and that lets Tommy know that even if he’s being punished, it’s so much fucking more than that. Sometimes Tommy comes during these spanking, but not always, and that’s okay.

The one thing Adam never does is hit him in anger or to satisfy a need of his own. The spankings would have to stop if that ever happened, and Tommy thinks he would curl up and die then. Adam’s the only person he’s ever met who he trusts this completely, and he doesn’t think he’s likely to find another.


End file.
